championess_crownfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam characters
The following characters who have appeared in Championess Crown of Yo Shi Nam, including the ones who were mentioned. Princesses * Princess Veranda (E.M.E.R.A.L.D. aka Tess Wu): the Princess of Yoshkok who was trapped in the Ring of Kayosh 28 years ago, one of the owners of the Old Black Tower, and the main character of the series. * Princess Lauren (Janet Neville): the Princess of America who helped Veranda and Damien defeat William/Brootaa. * Princess Irene: the Princess of Venice. * Princess Rosalicia (Serena Larson): the Princess of Rio. * Princess Victoria (Adrianna Morris): the Princess of William’s homeland of Grayson. * Leena (Cecile Cook): Prime Minister Katja’s daughter from Helsinki. * Crown Princess Nefertiti IV (Elizabeth Lodge): the Crown Princess of Cairo. * Princess Darcy: Crown Prince Bryce and Princess Victoria’s step-cousin. * Princess Trista: the Princess of Paris. * Princess Ligaya: the Princess of Manila. * Princess Mugure (Sage Kursoe): the Princess of Nairobi. * Crown Princess Jawahir (Ivy Weekes): the Crown Princess of Riyadh. * Princess Hahau (Arista Abide): the Princess of Nuku’alofa. * Princess Annika (Susie Hall): the Princess of Vienna. * Princess Eesha (Eva Robinson): the Princess of New Delhi. * Princess Milagros (Piper Esben): the Princess of Buenos Aries. * Princess Natasha (Kendall Lawther): the Princess of Moscow. * Princess Pakarang (Alycia Daily): the Princess of the siren kingdom. * Princess Keira (Zoey Brannigan): the Princess of Wellington. * Crown Princess Larissa (Kiernan Croes): the Crown Princess of Athens. Princes * Prince Van (Peyton Nyguen): the Prince of Yoshkok who was trapped in a painting 28 years ago and the other owner of the Old Black Tower. * Prince Angelo (Andrew Johnathen): the Prince of Venice. * Prince Grau: the Prince of Rio. * Crown Prince Bryce (Dexter Norman): the Crown Prince of William’s homeland of Grayson. * Prince Olaf (Ezekiel Fletcher): the Prince of Berlin and Princess Victoria’s childhood friend. * Prince Sun (Brendan Chow): the Prince of Beijing. * Tapio (Edward Newman): Prime Minister Katja’s son from Helsinki. * Prince Jab (Dominic Bailey): the Prince of Seoul and one of Prince Van’s friends. * Crown Prince Antoine (Dustin Williamson): the Crown Prince of Mexico City. * Crown Prince Oliver (Anthony Tremaine): the Crown Prince of Ottawa. * Prince Perceval: Crown Prince Oliver’s kid brother. * Prince Lavelle (Robin Jake Hessen): the Prince of Paris. * Prince Vedasto: the Prince of Manila. * Crown Prince Fadhili (Kalonzo Haiti): the Crown Prince of Nairobi. * Prince Chiumbo: the second Prince of Nairobi. * Prince Tobias (Richard Hartman): the Prince of Vienna. * Prince Kabir (Zachie Besson): the Prince of New Delhi. * Prince Khlun (Joshua Everton): the Prince of the siren kingdom. * Crown Prince Mate (Scott Shipka): the Prince of Budapest. * Prince Rokuro (Dento Moore): the lost Prince of Nakashima. Kings * King Paitoon (Buakaw Sitang): the King of Yoshkok who gave his daughter the Ring of Kayosh on her sixteenth birthday. * King Giovanni (Hector Oakley): the King of Venice. * King Pablo (Manuel Rodriguez): the King of Rio. * Emperor Zhou Wen (Sam Chen): the Emperor of Beijing. * Emperor Yokai (Hazuki Morinaga): the Emperor of Nakashima. * King Moon-Jye (Gregory Park): the King of Seoul. * King Maurice (Benjamin Kent): the King of Paris. * King Jeff (Hugo Alexander): the King of America. * Chief Falakiko (Desmond Wang): the Chief of Nuku’alofa. * King Konstantin (Chris Munck): the King of Vienna. * King Madhavaditya (Geoffrey Singh): the King of New Delhi. * Czar Vasily (Jason Rumi): the Czar of Moscow. * King Mhasmuthr (Samuel Hankiao): the King of the siren kingdom. Queens * Queen Nin (Sally Neerasingh-Cooper): the Queen of Yoshkok. * Queen Landa: the Queen of Rio. * Empress Tei Ling (Kendra Fung): the Empress of Beijing. * Katja (Mandy Roberts): the Prime Minister of Helsinki. * Queen Bui Su-Whi (Brianna Fentom): the Queen of Seoul. * Queen Khristal (Karen Rhodes): the ruler of the Crystal Grove. * Queen Isla (Maryanne Jamestown): the Queen of Edinburgh. * Queen Rubylyn (Rachel Lopez): the Queen of Manila. * Queen Bavana (Destiny Cooper): the Queen of Nairobi. * Queen Bijou (Amanda Nathanson): the Queen of Paris. * Queen Julie (Roseanne Hearn): the Queen of America. * Queen Chirashree (Marilou Maryana): the Queen of Kathmandu. * Queen Franziska (Aileen Phipps): the Queen of Vienna. * Queen Agustina (Helena Castillo): the Queen of Buenos Aries. * Czarina Lubov (Chrystal Erickson): the Czarina of Moscow. * Queen Fanta (Tamar Abednego): the Queen of Conakry. Advisors * Duke Devon (Isaac Wycliffe): Veranda’s new friend and advisor, but also William’s former Vice President. * Luigi (Layton Carter): King Giovanni’s royal advisor. * Carlós (Paul Johnson): King Pablo’s royal advisor. * Kojiro (Alan Khan): Emperor Yokai’s royal advisor. * Akhenaten (Angel Crosby): Crown Princess Nefertiti IV’s brother and royal advisor. * Naiya (Megan Flores): Crown Prince Antoine’s female royal advisor. * Fergus (Wayne Jason): Queen Isla’s royal advisor. Other Foreign Visitors * Darryl O’Hara (Raymomd Clark): a wildlife researcher from Canberra who appears in “O’Hara and the Opossum” and “The Devil of Tasmania”. * Kalia the Acrobat (Amaya M. Hicks): an acrobat from the island kingdom of Honolulu who appears in “The Old Black Tower’s First Talent Show”. * Collin Henderson (Cameron Pierson): a singer from America who appears in “The Old Black Tower’s First Talent Show”. * Lone, Norodom, and Soriya (Duncan Heng, Jeffery McConnohie, Callie Miller): three visitors from Phnom Penh who appear in “Cambodian Neighbors”. * Beatrice Courtemanche and Gaspard (Gianna Stewart, Arthur Lebeau): two visitors from Paris who appear in “High Chai Tea”. * Wendell Curtis (Ganymede Griffin): a visitor from Grayson with mysterious powers who appears in “The Secret Legacy of Wendell Curtis”. Supporting Characters * Cousin Utandu (Lee Hung): a young Yashi boy who turns out to be Veranda’s cousin. * Kate Ming (Lillie Panisara): a city girl from Yoshkok who is Veranda’s best friend. * Joe Bhuwakul (Tomdee Somwan): a man with the ability to keep his youth, the royal baker, and another close friend to Veranda. * Captain Bunlai “Bunny” Metmutha (Joseph Anderson): the 18-year-old head of the Yosh Authorities and yet another close friend to Veranda. * Four children who help Veranda on her journey to the Old Black Tower’s ownership. Antagonists * William (Champion Luke Monroe): a young tycoon from Grayson now planning to get his revenge on the ones who defeated him after his 7-term rule. * Anucha “Cha Cha” Jetjirawat (Jacob Parker): Devon’s old friend turned scheming rival. * Khung Jetjirawat (Jesse Glover): Cha Cha’s younger brother who now resides as a spy named Angus as of “The Highland Games”. * Jamie Swanson (Ariel Black): a former Adrian Orion supporter who recently joined William on his quest to repurchase the Old Black Tower. Other Villains Gods Goddesses * Mayama “Mae” (Melissa Addison): the Yosh water goddess who helped Veranda heal Devon’s sunburns with her watery healing powers in “Wet and Magical”. * Terra (Brianna Duncan): the Yosh earth goddess and William’s royal architect during his reign when she was a human who appeared in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. Spirits * Kien (Ian Fawkes): a spirit Joe summoned to now help Veranda on her journey to the Old Black Tower’s queen-sized throne. * Citlali (Vera Marquez): the spirit of an Aztec citizen Veranda unexpectedly revives on her trip to Mexico City in “Rise of the Aztecs”. * Heisei Charoenpura (Gay Ming Pao): the spirit of a deceased Yosh trader who appears in “Beauty and the Man-Beast”. * Norbu (Timothy Valmer): the spirit of an ancient Lhasa boy who appears in “Land of Mystery”. Mythical Characters/Creatures * Lee (Dylan Green): the legendary Blood Ninja who seeks Veranda’s help in “The Blood Ninja”. * Saburo (Connor Anthony Allen): an adolescent vampire Van meets in “Temple of the Vampires”. * Maisy (Dottie Long): one of Saburo’s friends. * Officer Gungun (Pornsak Manoban): an adolescent Yashi boy whom Veranda meets while on his duties in “Beauty and the Man-Beast”. Magical Characters * The Amazing Leopold (Johnny Hopper): Other Characters * Andrew Jackson Jr. (himself): * Ken Ya (Ryan Lee Stewart): * Tesserae (Winona Luke): William’s dance teacher who appears in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower”. * Finn (Adrian Sheen): Joe’s older brother who appears in “Lego Park: The Truth of the Old Black Tower” and some episodes. * Officer John Hardy (Travis Jones): the Head of the Yosh Authorities during William’s reign. * Supatra (Amy “Rose” Bennett): * Chaiya (Samuel Marsh): * Phuey (Kenneth Andrews): a comedic Yoshist monk who befriends Veranda in “The Princess Monk”. * General Ishikawa (Jake Wang): * The Traveling Shakespearean Stage: * Professor “Sully” Manaying (Eddie Nyguen): * Min (Leona Young): Kate’s old friend from Yoshkok who is a pop singer. * Champion Merida (Sky Henson): the Champion of the Highland Games from last year. Guest Characters * Damien Hawke (Lancelot Flynn): * Yioko Laozi (Dan Fun): * Derek Jackson (Adam Newton): * Ryan Quinn (Lawrence Orion): * Lewis Allen (Joseph Flynn): * Aaron Provolsky (Peter Patton): Category:Characters